Unfinished Business
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: Two different places, two different times, a visit from one very important person. 1914, The Latimer Mansion. 2519, The Starship Alaska Memorial. After her memories return, Clara returns to say goodbye to her most important lives. Involves Whouffle, if you squint. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Will be a three-shot! XD Have fun and please please review.**

* * *

_March 16__th__, 1914_

_London, England_

The Latimer mansion stood silent and imposing, it's power and elegance visible even behind the great gate. Even though there seemed to be a slightly despairing feel about its atmosphere, passer bys stopped and stared in awe at the place. All knew the rich importance of the landmark and all knew the stories.

"Mother!" A voice screamed out through the night air, resounding through the halls of the mansion, screaming past beautiful dark walls, velvet cushions and burning chandeliers. "Mother!"

A young girl sat straight up in bed, clutching her soft bed covers closely around her as she stared in fear out into the claustrophobic darkness. Her nightmares having woken her, she had screamed out for her mother and then been left to wait in the utter reality of her fears until her savior came to the rescue. At eight years of age, the girl couldn't help but imagine any series of monsters climbing out from underneath her bed, from her closet and in from the window to try and …

"Elizabeth? Are you alright my dear?" Francesca Latimer asked, walking into her daughter's room, a bright candle clasped in her hand.

"Mother, I had a nightmare." Elizabeth cried, bursting into tears out of relief, comforted by the soft light and warmth brought by her mother. "It was really scary."

"Oh Eliza, it's alright." Frannie replied, coming and sitting down next to her daughter, enveloping her in a tight hug. "You're alright now. Everything's fine now."

"Mother, I've never had this dream before. I didn't like it. I dreamt that a person came out of the pond from outside."

Frannie froze, memories instantly resurfacing of a time many years ago, one that herself and Digby had needed many years of therapy to get over. She was almost comfortable with thinking of it now but it still brought unpleasant feelings of grief and loss. After a moment, she remembered that her daughter was still fearful.

"Shush, it's okay darling. It's over now." Frannie continued, giving her daughter a quick peck on her forehead.

"Mother, did you ever have nightmares when you were younger?" Eliza asked, looking across at her.

"Yes, I did. Every little girl and boy has them, until they learn that there is no need to fear something when you have someone to drive away the darkness. You have me." Frannie replied smiling softly. "Why don't I tell you a story."

"A story?" Elizabeth asked curiously, sitting up straighter and wiping away her tears. "One of your definitely true stories?"

"One of my _definitely _true stories." Francesca told her, earning herself a giggle from her young girl. "It goes like this: There is a man called the Doctor, he lives on a cloud in the sky and all he does, all day, every day is to stop all the children in the world having bad dreams. One day, long ago, a little girl by the name of Francesca Latimer –" Here Elizabeth giggled again. " – was having terrible nightmares. She dreamed that her previous governess, a horrible woman, was going to come out of the frozen pond at Christmas and punish her. Luckily though, her current governess, Miss Montague, was there to chase away the dreams but when even that didn't work she came up with the perfect idea. Miss Montague was the close friend of the Doctor and she got him to come down from her cloud and try to help Francesca. However, that night, her nightmares came true and the governess came up from the ice to try and punish them. The Doctor though got there just in time and brought some of his friends along. A green lizard woman, a potato dwarf and a beautiful Victorian woman. With their abilities and Miss Montague's cleverness, the Doctor and Miss Montague managed to draw the evil woman up onto the Doctor's cloud." Frannie told her.

"Continue mother please. What happens next?" Eliza asked.

"It gets sad here. Are you sure you want to here the rest?" Frannie asked, unpleasant feelings surfacing again as she thought of the painful death of her beloved governess.

"Yes please mother." Eliza continued eagerly.

"Well then. The Doctor and Miss Montague had a few spare moments before the governess caught up to them. In that time, The Doctor – who was very much in love with Miss Montague – asked her to travel with him in his blue police box that traveled through time and space. Fortunately, Miss Montague returned the feelings and told him –"

Frannie stopped as she noticed the shadow of a woman reflected onto the wall directly across from her. The figure was leaning against the door of the room, obviously listening into their conversation. Elizabeth didn't notice and began to pester her mother to continue with the story but when that started, the person suddenly disappeared. Feeling a sense of curiosity and familiarity, Frannie jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room, speedily following the figure of the woman.

"Hello? Who's there?" She called out but the woman only continued to run faster, lifting her blue dress a fraction so her petite body wouldn't fall over.

They continued through the house leading Frannie to suspect that this woman knew more about the mansion then she should. Finally they reached outside, the same area with the pond full of ice and snow mirrored on that very night. As the woman darted under a lamplight connected to the mansion, Frannie got a proper look at her escapee.

"Miss Montague?" Frannie asked in disbelief, stopping in surprise.

The woman in front of her stopped as well, rather abruptly before turning to face her with a large and very familiar smile. "Frannie."

"M-m-miss Montague. How?" Frannie stuttered.

"Ah, ah, ah, proper grammar." Clara told her affectionately, using her past term.

"How are you still alive?"

"I can't tell you much but it's only because of a little luck, the Doctor ... and a leaf." She answered vaguely, grinning.

"The Doctor?" Frannie exclaimed and only then did she notice the dark blue TARDIS standing next to the pond. "Why are you here?"

"Unfinished business." She replied.

"Why didn't you come back earlier? We thought you were dead." Frannie asked sadly.

"I forgot. I couldn't remember." Clara told her, pulling a TARDIS blue shawl closer around her shoulders, thinking about all of the other lives she had lived.

"Why did you come at all?"

"I remembered. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you more. Really I am but my Doctor is always so careful. I don't blame him, it's what has saved him many times before."

"When you were listening to me tell Elizabeth, my daughter, a story, why didn't you come and talk? Why did you run away when I came after you?" Francesca said.

"I'm short on time." Clara replied.

"Are you and the Doctor still traveling together?" Frannie asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the places we've been. The future, the past and everywhere in between." Clara laughed.

"Frannie! What are you doing? Come back inside, it's freezing out-" A voice yelled out before the person it belonged to saw who was out there.

"Miss Montague!" Digby cried, rushing forward, forgetting all about looking presentable and mature even though he was forty years of age.

"Digby! Oh my stars, look at you. You're all grown up." Clara exclaimed, laughing.

"Digby, what are you doing here?" Frannie asked, although she wasn't cross, more delighted that her brother would be able to share in this happy occasion.

"I came to visit my niece and nephew. It seems I came at the right time." Digby explained. "Are you here to stay this time? We've missed you so much. Especially Father."

"I can't stay long." Clara told them again, apologetically.

"How long?" Frannie asked.

"Long enough. Enough to say goodbye." Clara answered and in that moment she rushed forward and gathered her two previous wards into a tight, loving hug. They responded with equal if not more determination, their relief at seeing the beloved governess again shining through. Eventually they broke apart when the TARDIS made a noise from behind them.

"I've got to go." Clara said regretfully, looking at both of them and holding their hands.

"We know." Digby said. "We'll miss you but at least now we know that you're alive and happy."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you, for both of you, to be happy. I love you two." Clara told them as she walked slowly back to the police box.

"We love you too, Miss Montague." Frannie said, her voice breaking as she started to cry. Her brother placed an arm around her shoulders.

Regretfully, Clara opened the TARDIS doors behind her, the Doctor appearing behind her and giving a small wave, her eyes continually placed on Frannie and Digby. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss Montague and to you, Doctor." They called out as Clara shut the door behind her and the blue police box began to disappear from sight, whisking away their beloved governess and her Doctor.

Frannie and Digby stood silent and unmoving for many minutes in the freezing cold and snow before finally turning back and heading inside. A permanent smile appeared on both of their faces once they were inside and Digby stuffed his hand into his pockets, to warm his hands up. However, he felt something there that he didn't entirely expect. Pulling it out, it was revealed to be a photograph, one that contained Miss Montague from 1889.

"This isn't mine." He whispered softly, gazing at it in wonder.

"It's hers." Frannie replied.

"Mother, are you going to finish the story?" Elizabeth asked, appearing at the foot of the stairs, her nightgown swirling around her.

"No Elizabeth, Miss Montague's story isn't over yet." Frannie told her, grinning.

* * *

**Review please if you want more! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! XD**

* * *

**September 2****nd****, 2519**

**The Starship Alaska Memorial**

**London, Earth**

A breeze riffled softly through the tall, grey oak trees, a beautiful rustling sound that contrasted heavily with the dark, depressing mood created by the memorial. Flowers, signs and photos were scattered everywhere, a silent, semi-permanent reminder of the crew and passengers who had been aboard the crashed ship.

The long wall of names stretched across the small park, hundreds upon hundreds engraved in miniature writing just to fit them all in. However, Saeria Oswald had no trouble at all with finding her daughter's name as she walked straight over to it, tears already falling down her pale face before she had even begun to talk.

_'Oswin Oswald'_

"My sweet daughter. I miss you so much." Saeria muttered, falling onto her knees before the name. "It's already been five years since that day but it feels as though … you've been gone forever."

Alone, her voice carried out through the memorial but it was not the first. Ever since news had reached Earth about the crash, the Oswald family life had dramatically changed. Their genius, beautiful, flirtatious Oswin was gone, never to return again. Her brother hadn't even been able to say goodbye, having been too busy cleaning up burnt soufflé in the kitchen to see off his sister. It was his biggest regret and it was Saeria's now that she had even allowed Oswin to leave in the first place.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. To stop you or just to say … goodbye and I love you. I imagine you must have so scared but knowing you my dear, you wouldn't have let it show. You would've held your head high and faced it with a strong determination. You got that trait from your father." Saeria laughed.

A whirring noise resounded to her from behind her but she passed it off as one of those advanced cars. She didn't pay it much attention though either as there was something more important right in front of her. The only grave she could possibly have of her beloved daughter.

"When you were younger, possibly too young to remember, you made your first soufflé at Granny's house. From the beginning it was a disaster, you put accidently poured flour all over the floor and the kitchen bench. You just kept going though, pushing away any help that was offered. You were so determined to make it yourself that everyone just resorted to watching you. Two hours later, you pulled a black, burnt soufflé out the oven, swarming the kitchen with smoke. Even with all the commotion and pitying looks you received from everyone you just said, 'I am soufflé girl and if you don't want any of this, you don't have to have any.' You walked outside onto the porch with a fork and started eating the almost charred remains. We all watched in wonder as you swallowed mouthful after mouthful, pushing on with this amazing determination. Ten minutes after you went out, your father joined you with his own fork. It was such a beautiful day and … I-I-I can't b-b-beli-ieve you're g-gone-e." Saeria said and she burst into tears, hugging her sides to try and stop the angst she felt.

"Well, you're right then. I'm not gone and I do remember that day. How could I forget?" A voice that was so painfully familiar, said from behind Saeria.

She whirled around, faster than she could have previously imagined, adrenaline and hope kicking into her that would have knocked her down had she been standing. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she laid eyes upon the young woman she wanted to see most in the world.

"Oswin?" Saeria gasped in disbelief.

"Hello, mother." Clara told her, a wide grin on her face. Without words, her mother jumped up and ran towards her, enveloping her in a crushing hug. Tears sprang from both of their eyes, cascading like waterfalls.

"How? How are you still alive?" Saeria asked, taking her daughter's beautiful face into her hands.

"Pure luck, the Doctor and a leaf." Clara repeated the phrase for the second time that day, but not to the same person.

"Oh my stars, you're alive, my dear, how we have mourned. But now you're back. Everything's going to be all right from now on. Quick, we must get back home."

"I can't." Clara said, regret clear in her tone.

"Why? Darling, you're home now. Please, don't go running off again." Saeria pleaded.

"Mother, I'm so sorry but I only have enough time to say goodbye and that I love you."

"Why Oswin? Why?" Saeria said, eyes widening more.

"I have someone waiting for me. A man, called the Doctor. He's the one who saved me. The one who has brought me so much happiness and love after the crash on the Asylum." Clara explained, slipping a photograph of her into her mother's hands.

"Bring him with you. Bring him home. We'll be more than happy to thank him and greet him." Saeria said.

"Mother, you told me a story once about how you gave up your whole life, your world and your stars to be with the one you love. Now I've found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and he's truly spectacular and mad and adorable." She told her.

Saeria nodded, tears spilling over again as she grasped her daughter's hands. "I wish you wouldn't but if I told you not to then I would be a hypocrite. I love you so much my daughter."

"I love you too Mother." Clara said, hugging her mother one last time.

"Be safe and write now and again please?"

"I'll try but there's going to be a bit of distance between us." Clara grinned.

"That's okay. Just knowing that you're alive has made my week, my month, my year!" Saeria said.

The TARDIS whirled behind them and Clara took that as her notion that it was time to go. She hugged her mother one last time and then ran back to her life and her Doctor. "Goodbye mother. I love you and I love Father, Granny, Rokero and everyone else!"

"We love you too!" Saeria cried one last time before her beloved daughter disappeared into the blue police box. She quickly folded out the photo and gazed upon it with loving eyes. It held a her daughter looking bright and happy and a man with a rather large chin, arm slung around her and looking down lovingly. Saeria guessed that this was the man that Oswin had talked about but when she looked back up, the blue box that her daughter had disappeared into had vanished.

She spent a few moments staring at that spot, wondering about whether or not it had all been simply a beautifully, amazing daydream. However, when she looked back down at the photograph clutched so tightly in her grasp, she knew that it could only be true.

Whipping out her phone, she speed-dialed home and blurted out a single line instantly after her husband picked up on the other end.

"Oswin's alive and she's says she loves us. She's travelling the stars with the one she loves." All that was replied on the other end of the line was simplistic, beautiful crying of joy and relief.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


End file.
